Crushed
by Silly Lilly
Summary: Sequel to Football! Ben starts to actually FLIRT with Lilly. The school dance is coming up. What will happen between them, and what will happen with Jackson? Something is up with Lilly's mom. What is it? Well,I guess you have to read in order to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, the sequel to football, which I think is going to be **_**much**_** better. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: I do not own ANYTHING, except for the story idea, that I can own. smiles to self**

**Chapter 1**

'_Cause we lost it all, nothing last forever, I'm sorry, I can't be perfect…_

I was listening to my I-Pod and of course, I _had_ to listen to my favorite band, Simple Plan.

"Lilly!! The phone's for you!!" My mom called.

"Kay Mom!" I screamed back.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Miley!" Miley said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey! Miley, it's been like, forever since I talked to you! What's up??"

"Ha-ha, I just wanted to talk, you want to go to a movie with me, and then have dinner?" She asked.

"Totally! Wait… is Cole going to be there?" I asked.

"Well… he wanted to hang out today… so…yeah…?" She said.

"Ugh, Miley, whenever I'm with you, Cole is always there! It bugs my a lot!"

"I'm sorry Lilly, hey, how about you bringing Jackson?" She offered.

"Well, I don't know if he can come, _you_ have to ask him, besides… he _does_ live at your house." I laughed.

"Right, hold on."

I heard her screaming from the phone to upstairs. "JACKSON!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" They seriously need to work on that. The last time I called, Jackson did the same thing.

"WHAT?!" He screamed back.

"JUST COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN!!!"

Then there was mumbling and he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Lilly." He said.

"Hey." I smiled. I loved hearing his voice.

"So Miley told me about the movie, you want to come?" He asked.

"I would love to, as long as your there."

He laughed into the phone, "of course I'll be there."

"Kay, what time do you want me over there?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up around 3:30, okay?"

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, and then I did a second later.

We've been going out for about a month now… and I always feel the need to say that I love him. I think I actually do. I wish he felt the same way about me. But it's only a month right? I mean, you can't fall in love with a person in that short of a time. Seriously, think logically…

I looked at the clock. Oh great, an hour more of doing nothing. I guess I should, what, read?

"What did Miley say?" My mom knocked on the door before she came in.

"She wanted to know if I'd go to a movie and then dinner with her. She's picking me up at 3:30, if that's okay? I didn't think I had any plans…"

"Oh, of course it's okay. So, what's been going on? I haven't talked to you in a while. Is something bothering you?"

Why would she think that? I was perfectly fine. My life was perfect… for me at least.

"No, everything's fine mom, don't worry. Nothing has really been too big. I've been hanging out with Miley and Oliver as usual… sometimes I'm with Jackson…" My voice trailed off.

"Jackson? I didn't know you were friends with him." She said surprised.

Did I mention that I hadn't told her about him yet? Yeah, it's a secret for Robby Ray too.

"Well, since he goes to my school, and we have the same lunch period, we hang out more often. Plus, all of his friends are always busy, and of course he _has_ to hang out with Oliver, Miley and me, but it's okay, I'm his friend." I noticed that I was babbling, so I stopped.

"Okay, honey. Well, have a good time at the movies and remember to pay for your dinner! Here's some money." She handed me a 20 dollar bill, for the movie, snacks, and dinner.

"Thanks mom, I love you." I said, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too sweetie." She said, and gave me a hug, then closed the door when she walked out.

I picked up my nearest book, and it ended up being the book, "ttyl". I'm right in the middle of it, and it's really good. I haven't been reading so much, but I guess I started to randomly like books. Ha-ha.

-----

I look at the clock, and it's already 3:20. I better get ready!

I put on my yellow and white shirt that says, "Frosty is my homeboy" with frosty wearing a "bling-ed" out necklace in the front from Delia's. I then put on my matching hat, which is yellow, and some jeans from Wet Seal. I grabbed my toe socks that had butterflies on it (yellow ones) and but tennis shoes on.

There, all ready! I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought I looked pretty good.

Then, at perfect timing, the doorbell rang.

"The doorbell!" I said to myself, and rushed down the stairs.

I opened it, and there stood Jackson!!

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey Lilly, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup, let's go!" I said, and turned towards the kitchen and said, "MOM! MILEY'S HERE! BYE!"

Then I went out the door before she could answer.

When the door was shut, Jackson asked, "So, you still haven't told your mom yet?"

"No, have you told your dad?"

"Yes, I told him last night. Surprisingly, he took it really well. He thought I was joking at first, but then he knew that I wasn't after a little bit. You should tell your mom. I don't think there should be any secrets." He said.

"I'll think about it."

He opened the passenger car door for me, and when I got in, he shut it. What a gentlemen! I turned around, and I saw Miley sitting next to Cole.

"Hey Cole, hey Miley!" I said.

"Hey Lilly, we haven't talked in so long!!" Cole said, and tried to reach to hug be, but it was impossible at the moment, so we would just wait until we got out of the car. I giggled, and Jackson gave me a weird look. I gave myself a weird look too, even though I couldn't see it.

"So what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"Well… there's a choice between The Golden Compass, August Rush, Enchanted, or Alvin and the Chipmunks." Miley said.

"Hmm… what do you guys want to see? It's your choice." I said.

"I want to see Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Miley squealed. We all laughed.

"I kind of wanted to see August Rush… I heard from one of my friends that it's really good. What about you Jackson, and Lilly?" Cole said.

"The chipmunk thing sounds funny to me, Lilz, what do you say?" Jackson asked me. That's weird… he never called me "Lilz" before.

"The chipmunk movie it is!" I said excitingly.

"Aw, come on! You just said that movie because Jackson said it! You _really_ wanted to say August Rush, _right???_" Cole tried to persuade me, and let me tell you, he's no good at it.

"Um, no, I think I meant what I said." I smiled.

"Well off we go!!" Miley shouted, "Come on Jackson, start the car already!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG, thank you soooo much for all your reviews! Please keep it up, and those of you who put this story on Alerts, don't be afraid to review either!! (hint, hint)**

**Chapter 2**

We are right now walking out of the theater, and let me tell you, the movie was amazing. Well, maybe not the movie itself, but the time I was in there. Jackson had his arm around me the _whole_ time, and… I was leaning my head on his shoulder, the _whole_ time. It was so romantic.

Anyways, we are walking out of the building, and the klutz that Miley is, she tripped over a rock. I laughed my guts out, and Cole glared at me, and helped her up… but she was laughing too, so Cole smiled, but barely. Maybe Cole is just tired or something.

On our way out, I saw a bunch of my guy friends walking out too. I decided to go talk to them, since that's the polite thing to do. I parted from Jackson, and walked over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

Ben was part of that group, along with Matt, Todd, and Erik.

"Hey Lilly, what's going on? What movie did you see?" Ben asked.

"Jackson, Cole, Miley and I all went to see Alvin and the Chipmunks. It was okay. What about you?" I asked.

Todd said, "We saw August Rush with Becky, Sarah, Riley, and Caroline."

Cole called from a few feet behind me, "SEE! WE SHOULD HAVE SEEN AUGUST RUSH!!"

I laughed, and turned back to the guys.

"Well, I have to go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Uh, sure!" I smiled, and skipped back to Jackson.

Once we were in the car, I looked at the clock, and it was about 6:00.

"So, where should we go for dinner?" Jackson asked.

"How about lets go where _I _want, because, in case you didn't remember, you guys chose _your_ movie, rather than _mine_." Cole reminded us.

Miley and I giggled, and Jackson smiled.

"Okay, Cole, what are you hungry for?" Miley asked.

"Well… I was thinking some pizza. We could go to Pizza Hut!" He said.

"Um… how about… Olive Garden?" I offered.

"Good idea Lilly!" Jackson said.

"Yeah, we should go to Olive Garden." Miley agreed.

"Oh, so here you go again, choosing what _you_ want to choose!" Cole pouted, and put his head on his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Aw… Cole… you know I love you." Miley grinned, "Jackson, let's go to Olive Garden."

I laughed.

"HEY!" Cole shouted.

----

We ended up going to Olive Garden, our final decision, and Cole said that he would never talk to us again, which is definitely not true, because I can tell that today, he is going to talk to us.

----

"Lilly, wake up, it's time for school!" My mom shook me.

"H… huh?" I moaned.

"You're going to be late! It's already 7:10!" She said.

I shot up. "7:10???" I looked at my clock to make sure she was right. "Shoot!!!"

I jumped form my bed, and went into my closet. I didn't care was I chose to wear, so I grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans. I combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Then I put a little 'good-smelling stuff' on, and ran downstairs to put my tennis shoes on.

"That was fast!" My mom said when she saw me running down the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'm a fast person." I said, and when I was about to close the door I said a quick 'good-bye'.

Oliver was waiting for me on the driveway.

"Oliver, were you waiting here all this time?" I asked.

"No, I just got here, and I guess in just the nick of time!" He smiled.

"Cool, let's hit the road!" I smiled.

"So how was last night?" He asked as we started walking. He put his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes looking down at the ground.

"It was a lot of fun, but I wish you were there. We haven't been able to actually hang out in a while. What did you do last night?" I asked.

"Well, I sort of just… stayed home, and watched a movie. Ben, Todd, Matt, and Erik invited me to see a movie, but I said no because I was too tired to actually 'go out'."

"Oh, well, I saw them, and we talked. It was fun; I wish you came though, because it would have probably been more fun with you." I smiled.

"Oh, well, thanks." He said.

We got to the front of the school, and the 5 minute bell just rang as we stepped inside. Luckily, our lockers were close the entrance.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley shouted as we walked in the school. About everyone looked our way, because not only was Miley giggly, but she was also one of the _loudest _people in the school.

"Hey Miley, do you think you could get any louder, because I would love to see that!" I laughed, and hugged her.

"Oliver! Hi! Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in like, forever! So, how are things? Man, Lilly, we should have invited him to come last night!!" Yeah, Miley was still being loud.

"Well… Ben, and the rest of the guys invited me to come with them, but I said no because I was tired." Oliver explained.

"Oh, well, it would have been a lot more fun if you were there!" She smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I said too, Miley." I said.

Boy was she embarrassing!

----

During lunch was hard, because Jackson wanted to just sit with me and his friends, but I turned him down because, today, I wanted to sit with some other friends.

"So Lilly, how's it going with you and Jackson?" Ben asked.

"Pretty good. That reminds me, do any of _you_ have a girlfriend?" I've always wondered why they asked about _my_ boyfriend, but I never ask about theirs.

"Well, I'm dating Becky." Erik said.

"Riley for me." Todd said.

"Caroline." Matt said.

"The guys were trying to set me up with Sarah Heist, but that didn't work out too well." Ben said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ben. Don't worry, there's someone out there for you!" I smiled to encourage him.

Ben mumbled something, but all I heard was, "mumble, mumble, if you, mumble, mumble."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ben answered.

"So, Lilly, are you going to go to the Winter Dance?" Erik asked.

"I'm planning to. Only if Jackson goes, though." I said.

"Oh, right, of course." Todd mostly said to himself, but made it loud enough so I could hear.

"Hey!" I snapped, and hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! Girl, you are _strong!_" Todd replied to the punch, and the rest of the guys laughed.

I laughed too, and got up to get a napkin. As I was walking, I saw Jackson on the corner of my eye, facing the table I was sitting at, and he was planting daggers on those guys. I don't know why though, because it's not like they're flirting with me or anything.

When I come back, Matt and Ben are waving to Jackson, and smiling. Jackson doesn't move a muscle. Gee, someone needs to get less tense. I guess guys are guys.

All of them were laughing when I got back.

"So, Lilly, what if Jackson _didn't _take you to the dance. Say, you _weren't_ dating Jackson. Who, out of us 4, would you choose if we _all_ asked you to the dance?" Erik asked.

"It would depend on who asked me first, because that's who I would say yes to." I said.

"Okay, what if we all asked you at the same time and you had to choose within the next 10 seconds, or else no one would go with you." Ben smiled.

"Well, I guess I would choose… wait… why are you even asking me this??"

"We're just curious." Matt said.

"Okay, I would probably choose Ben, because he wouldn't be _cheating on his girlfriend_." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Well, you're the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend, and I would assume that the other girls would want to go with their boyfriend." I said, although I could feel myself burning up, and my face was probably light pink or even dark red.

Ben put the back of his hands on my cheeks so they would cool down, and it actually worked. I sunk lower into my chair, and all the guys were ooo-ing and awe-ing. Matt decided to high-five Ben.

Don't say I don't notice this, because I do. I think that one of these guys might like me, and not to be self centered or anything, but I think one of those guys is Ben. Not a good sign, because (I didn't check) I think that Jackson is fuming right now.

**A/N: Wow. Please review! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey!" I smiled as I was walking towards Jackson after school.

"Hi." He faked a smile, I could tell.

"How was your lunch?" I asked. Duh, I knew, but I wanted him to tell me.

"It was okay… I didn't have anyone to talk to though. The rest of my friends had to either work with a teacher, or have a lunch detention."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've sat next to you today." I pouted.

"It's okay, but tomorrow you'll sit with me, right?" He asked in hopeful eyes.

"Of course!" I laughed.

"Alrighty then, let's hit the road!" He said, and then he started to (jokingly) skip to the car like a girl would. I ran after him and started laughing.

----

"Hello?" Miley answered. I _had_ to call her and tell her about today.

"Hey, Miley!" I jumped up and down on my bed.

"Oh, hey Lilly! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, but I _have_ to tell you about today at lunch, since you were too busy talking to _Cole_ and Oliver." I smiled.

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that, but tell me!! What happened?!" Miley yelled.

"OW! My ear!!!" I took the phone away from my ear for a second.

"SORRY!!! NOW GO ON!" Miley shouted again.

"Ugh, okay. So you know when we went to the movies?? Well, when I saw Ben, Erik, Matt, and Todd, they were like, 'So Lilly, do you want to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?' And you know what I was thinking at the time? I was thinking that _hey, maybe I should sit with them because I haven't in a while._ So, I was like, 'sure!' and today, I sat with them… and it was really fun… but the bad part is, that they were flirting with me, and I'm not so sure if I was flirting back or anything. I actually think that Ben likes me. I saw Jackson, and he wasn't sitting with anyone, and I was thinking of moving to go sit with him, but then the guys asked me who I would take to the dance if Jackson didn't ask me, and all of _them_ asked me at the same time. I was like, well, I guess Ben, 'cause he doesn't have a girlfriend. And then Ben, just like, blushed or something. So weird. Miley? Are you there?" I asked. I just noticed I was babbling, and I didn't even realize if she was there or not!

Miley started cracking up. "HAHA!!! YEAH I'M HERE! OH EM GEE LILLY! THAT'S LIKE, THE MOST AMAZING STORY YOU'VE HAD IN A WHILE!!! IT WAS HILARIOUS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE BEN ACTUALLY LIKES YOU! AFTER THAT WHOLE THING THAT HAPPENED A WHILE AGO!! WOW!!!"

I guess Miley couldn't believe her ears…?

"Hehe, yeah. So anyways, what should I do?" I asked.

"What do you mean what should you do? You don't have anything to do! You don't like Ben… right…?"

"Well…" I bit my lip.

I tried to interrupt her, but she kept talking.

"So what's the problem? You like Jackson, Jackson likes you, so it's perfect! What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Well… what if… I… well… you know how sometimes, when you know someone likes you, you sorta start liking them back, just because you know they like you, and you think they're cute?" I asked hopefully.

"Um… no…?"

Oh great. This is going to be hard. "Well… oh, never mind." I rolled my eyes. Not at her, but at me. I guess I was too chicken to tell her.

"Oh, ok, well, if you want to tell me, go right ahead! I have to go." She started yelling at Jackson. "JACKSON!!! HANG UP THE PHONE! I'M TALKING HERE!!!!"

Shoot. Jackson was on the phone, oh shoot, shoot, shoot!!!! What if he caught on to what I was saying??? What if he heard every word??? I don't mind if he heard the story part, but what if he heard… well… what if he heard the part I was just saying.

"Lilly?? LILLY?!" Miley called.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm… uh… here. I have to go to. Bye!" I said, and quickly hung up the phone.

I put my hand on my forehead, just to make sure I wasn't sick or anything. Unfortunately, I wasn't.

Alright, it's okay, it's not like he heard anything, and if he did, he probably didn't know I was talking about Ben or anything… he might just think I was talking about a friend who is in that situation, right?

----

It was 6:00 PM, and I just can't stop thinking about what happened earlier today! I'm still thinking that Jackson heard me, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

I doorbell rings, and my mom calls weakly from downstairs to say that it's for me. Another strange thing that has been happening is my mom has been acting all tired, and she is never hungry anymore, which is weird because she is usually like a pig!

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I trotted down the stairs, and just as I had expected, it was Jackson. He was twirling his key chain around his index finger, and looked upset. Oh boy…

"Hey" I tried to force a smile.

"Hi." He said angrily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I… um… I… heard you… uh… talking on the phone with… uh… Miley, and I uh… well… I wasn't quite sure what you were… um… talking about… but then when I heard you hang up so quickly, I… I knew something was up. Is something going on, Lilly, that I don't know about?" He asked nervously.

"Something that you should know about? Of… of course not… I mean, how… how could you possibly, uh, say that?" I gave a little fake laugh, and leaned against the door.

"Lilly." Jackson said firmly.

"What?"

"Oh… never mind, but you _are_ coming to lunch with me tomorrow, right? I mean, it was hard having lunch with no one, whatsoever to talk to."

"I know, and I _promise_ to sit with you tomorrow." And I meant that, I would really sit with him.

"Okay, bye Lilly." He smiled, and gave me a tight hug.

"Bye Jackson," I said, and hugged back.

With that, he closed the door, and I watched him walk slowly back to his car, with his head facing the sidewalk. I think I really hurt his feelings. I frowned, and walked into the kitchen where my mom stood, making dinner.

"Hi Lilly, what did you guys talk about?" She almost whispered.

"Oh, nothing, just about a… a project we are working on." I said.

"Alright, now Lilly, go wash your hands, dinner is about ready." She said as she was trying her hardest to carry 4 plates to the table.

"Do you need help mom?" I offered.

"No thanks honey." She smiled.

I feel like something was up with her, and then, the next day, we got a call from the doctors. When my mom got off the phone, she almost collapsed

"Lilly, that was the doctors. They ran a screening with me on Monday, and they just called back saying that… that… that I have…" She almost couldn't continue, "Cancer."

A/N: Oh, man, Cancer? I did some researching, and I know her symptoms are not the real main ones for knowing if you have cancer or not, but it's a story… so… yeah. Please review and I hope this helps you to make a little… twist to the story. Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mom?" I whispered.

I was visiting my mom for the 2nd time today. She was in the hospital. It's been about 1 week since she told me she had cancer. Now, her hair is starting to fall off because of the treatment the doctors are giving her.

"Hey honey." She smiled, and I bent down to give her a hug.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine. I do feel weak, and I lost a lot of weight, but I _feel_ fine. How's school going? Is dad behaving?" She joked.

I laughed. "Yes, dad is behaving, and Jordan is just his usual self. School, I guess, is going okay. Jackson's being a little weird. He hasn't been really, talking to me. I sort of miss him, you know?"

My mom patted my shoulder like she understood what I was going through.

"Mom? Can… can I ask you a question? Well, or more like advice?"

"Of course honey, you know you can ask me anything." She said like it was obvious.

"Okay… well, you know how last year, I told you about this one guy that I liked?"

"Yes, what was his name again? I forgot. It started with a "Z" I think…"

I laughed. "His name is Ben. That starts with a "B"." I smiled. I love my mom.

"Right… so go on."

"Okay, so when I first started dating Jackson, I didn't like Ben anymore, but then one day at lunch, I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I sat next to him… and I think… I think I might like him again. I know he was flirting with me, I can tell those things, I just don't know what to do. I was talking to Miley on the phone, and Miley didn't seem to grasp what I was trying to say, but Jackson… he was on the phone too, and he heard me. I think he knows I like Ben again." I sighed and looked at my mother.

"Oh, sweetie, well, that's a hint of a guy for you. I'm sorry about all this. I know how hard this all must be for you. Here is what I would say. I think you should go talk to Jackson about this. Boys like being included in things."

"Okay mom. Thanks. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too sweetie." She said, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going over to Miley's house now. Bye!" I waved.

"See you soon!"

----

Did I mention that the dance is only 2 weeks away? Yeah, it's coming up pretty fast. I don't have a date yet, sadly. I'm hoping that Jackson will ask me once I talk to him.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley squealed and hugged me.

"Hey…"

"Um… I need your help with Jackson." She said nervously.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, he's still mad at you, and I need you to talk to him. He's like, so… ugh! He won't come out of his room, he won't talk to anyone. He's like… miserable.

Desperate much?

"I guess I could." I shrugged.

"Oh, thank you so much Lilly! You see, these are some of the reasons you're my best friend!" She smiled.

"Uh huh…" I rolled my eyes as she led me upstairs.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Go away!" I heard Jackson say.

"Jackson, this is the last straw, open up or I'll… I'll…" Miley was looking around for a threat. Then she looked at me.

"Jackson, just open up." I said softly.

Silence.

"Jackson? Are you there?" I knocked softly.

Silence.

"JACKSON! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Miley yelled.

"L-Lilly?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Please open up." I asked pleadingly.

I heard footsteps, and the door only opened a crack, then a second later, it opened all the way. I stepped inside his clean room, and Miley went to her room to give us a little time alone to talk.

"Your room… it's… it's…" I made a disgusted look on my face.

"I know, it's clean. I had nothing to do, so I decided to clean it. So not me, I know." He frowned.

I liked how his room was always messy. It was _his_ room when it was like that. This looked like someone else's room, and I didn't like it. Yeah his room was all stinky, but I liked how he sorta sprayed that air fresherner when I came over.

I sat on the bed, and he sat beside me.

"Jackson, I'm sorry about what you heard. Wait… what did you hear?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you talking about how 'what if someone liked you, and if you knew it, then you would start liking them back' or something like that." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and you thought I was talking about…?" I waited for an answer.

"Ben." He looked down, sadly.

"Jackson, I do like Ben, but as a friend. I like you, not only as a friend… but more. There's a difference, you know." I said, reassuringly. Of course, I partly lied. I do like Ben more than _just_ a friend. I like him how I like Jackson, I think.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I said, smiling.

"Alright. Thanks for coming over. I was dying in here." He laughed, and I laughed along.

I gave him a tight hug, and kissed him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"See ya." I said, and closed the door behind me as I left.

----

Today Miley had a Hannah Montana concert. There hasn't been one in a while because she's been really busy with everything else, so I'm excited that I get to go with her! Oliver got jealous, so he's going to tag along as Mike Stand. I think that name is hilarious. I was about to crack up when he said his name to that amazingly hot tennis player.

Today's a school day, so I have to go to school, sadly. I like going to school and seeing all my friends, but it's really boring. I'm acing all my classes, except for science. I'm horrible at science. What's the point of it anyways, I mean really!

"Hey, Lilly, what's up?" Ben caught up with me in the hall on the way to gym.

"Oh, nothing much. What's up with you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm really excited for tonight." He smiled.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"Well, this may seem lame, but I'm going to a Hannah Montana concert." He bit his lip.

"Really? That's awesome! You know, I have a friend that's going tonight."

"Awesome. Oh, and another thing that I'm really excited for, is that I have backstage passes. So, I actually get to meet her! You know, I see this one girl with her all the time, she has wacky hair, but I think she's cuter than Hannah." He said.

Wait, was he talking about Lola?

"Really? What's her name?" I asked.

"It's something like Lila… I'm not sure though. Well, I need to go dress out. See ya in a few." He waved, and we walked into our different locker rooms.

I can't believe he was actually going to the Hannah Montana concert… and he's going to be back stage?! I sure hope he doesn't recognize Oliver or me.

I ran over to Miley, who was sitting on a bench, waiting for the teacher's permission to go out to the gym.

"MILEY!" I yelled and ran to her.

"Hey, what's up?" She smiled. Then before I could talk she put her hand up, "Wait… let me just say that Jackson is doing great now. Thank you soooo much!"

"No problemo! But, listen, you know Ben, right? Well, of course you do. Anyways, he says he's going to the Hannah Montana concert tonight!" I said, and Miley just smiled calmly.

"Cool." Was all she said.

"Oh, and I didn't even tell you the best part yet," I frowned before I went on, "Ben also has backstage passes."

That made Miley wide-eyed. "Seriously?! What if he… I mean…" She stopped because we knew other girls were listening in on our conversation. "Um, WOW! What a... um... suprise! Do you think he has... uh... 2 more so we could go with him?!"

"Hehe, I sure hope so!" I said, and with that, the whistle blew to go to the gym, but I wasn't even dressed yet!

When I came out, I was late, but I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens...

**A/N: Hehe. I thought Ben going to the concert would add a little twist to this story. Thanks for your reviews! There are 4 or 5 of you that actually review, so thanks so much!!! Please review... again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews!!! Enjoy this chapter, it's a big one!!! (I mean really big. There's a suprise at the end!!!)**

**Chapter 5**

"How do I look?" Miley twirled around.

"Fabulous." I smiled. "And me?" I twirled around for her.

"Amazing. You know, I think Jackson is going to come tonight. It's weird because when I mentioned that Ben was coming, he was like, 'Oh, I'm coming too.' Weird, huh?" Miley laughed.

I was frozen. My mouth was slightly open, but I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hello? Lilly?" Miley waved her hand across my face over and over again. I put my hands up.

"Hold on, Jackson said he was coming when you said that Ben was coming?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yup!" Miley smiled like everything was okay. She is so clueless.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"I…you…him…and…they…_huh???_" I couldn't think straight. Jackson was going backstage… Ben was going backstage… _I can't believe it!_ Everything is going to go wrong! What if they get into a big fight and make a scene?? Oh… oh no… that is _not _going to happen! It _can't _happen!

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Miley, don't you realize that the only reason Jackson is going is because of Ben?? Ben… he _likes_ me… and… Jackson is going to do anything to stop Ben from getting near me. Why did you mention that Ben was coming?" I asked.

"Oh, Lilly! I'm sorry! I didn't know!! Is that what you were talking about on the phone last week?! Oh… OH! NOW I GET IT! You… you… you're starting to like Ben! No wonder Jackson was all upset! He heard part of the conversation and he understood! Oh Lilly, I'm so sorry!! How can I make it up to you?" She hugged me.

"Well, there's nothing that we _can_ do. Oh well… I guess we'll just see what happens, and if something goes wrong, we have body guards." I shrugged. I was still worried. A lot, but I didn't want to show Miley that I was.

"Okay. Again, I'm really sorry. But now we have to get in that limo before Al gets all impatient and leaves." I nodded in agreement.

Jackson is already in the car, and I sit next to him. Next to Miley, Oliver sat.

"Hey Mike." I smiled.

"Hey Lola." Oliver laughed.

"Um, did you hear that Ben was coming?" I asked.

"Yeah… I sure hope he doesn't recognize us." Oliver bit his lip.

"I brought one of those _huge_ bright colored sunglasses just incase. I brought you big black ones that look kinda cool. They're all sparkly!"

"Oh… _great_." Oliver pouted.

"Hey you guys, haven't you noticed that this is about the first time in a couple months that we've actually hung out together?" Miley asked.

"That's right! We should celebrate by… oh! I have an idea, how about we celebrate by going to a Hannah Montana concert!?" Oliver said.

"Great idea Oliver! Wow… you're really smart!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Yup, that's me!" he smiled, while rubbing he arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked sincerely and sarcastically at the same time.

"No, I'm just rubbing it because that's where I had my flu shot." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Jackson, do you like my hair?" I asked, in a "joking" way.

Tonight I was wearing striped hair. It was orange and white. It's the new "due".

He laughed. "It's amazing." I laughed along with him.

So far tonight was really fun, even though we were just in the car.

When we were pulled up to the front of the building, we heard screaming and we saw flashing lights which were probably the cameras.

"Here Oliver." I handed him the glasses.

"_Oooh_, these are actually really _niiiice_! Thanks Lola!" He put them on and made peace signs with his hands.

"No problem. Oh, and look at mine." I took mine out. They were bright orange to match my hair.

"Awesome." Oliver nodded.

"Thankya!" I said.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Miley asked.

"Yup!" Oliver and I said at the same time.

"Hey, Miley, I'm going to go around in the back. I'll meet you backstage. I don't want to be in any pictures." Jackson said.

"Alright, see ya." Miley said, as Al was opening the door.

Hannah stepped out first, then Mike, and last was me… Lola.

I was smiling, and posing, and waving. Oliver was trying to walk in a "cool" way. Ha, like _that_ worked. Miley was walking normally and occasionally stopped to wave or pose.

Once we got inside, there were more screaming fans, and Hannah signed autographs for some big fans. When we were backstage, it was nice to hear not a sound.

Jackson was already sitting in a big blue chair, so I joined him and sat in the same chair. Oliver sat in the yellow chair across from us, and Miley was doing her weird vocal exercises.

Then we saw Ben.

Ben was walking in with his little sister, and his mom. I stood up to greet them and so did Oliver. Jackson just sat and watched.

"Hi, my name is Mike. What's your name?" Oliver said.

"Hey Mike, I'm Ben, this is my little sister Claire, and this is my mom." Ben answered.

"Cool. How old are you, Ben and Claire?" Oliver asked.

"I'm 15, and Claire is 7."

"Awesome, I'm 15 too!" Oliver said excitingly.

"Hi, I'm Lola. It's nice to meet you Ben." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, it's cool to meet you too. So are you guys Hannah's friends? I've seen you guys in a lot of magazines and newspapers with Hannah. " Ben asked.

"Yup. You want us to introduce you to her? Here, I'll go get her." I said, and skipped over to Miley.

"Hey Hannah, a guy named Ben wants to meet you." I winked.

"Cool! Let's go!" She joined me with the skipping, and we came over while laughing.

"Ben, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Ben." Oliver said.

Ben froze. I guess he's not used to meeting famous people?

"Hey Ben." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Hannah." He bit his lip.

"Hannah Montana!!" Claire screamed and hugged Miley.

Miley, or, Hannah laughed. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?" She bent down so she was face to face with Claire.

"My name's Claire. I'm a _huuuuge_ fan! Can I have your autograph? And a picture? With Lola and Mike too?" Claire asked excited.

"Of course! Lola? Mike? Come over here!" Miley called.

We were at the food table eating like pigs. We walked over to Miley and Claire, and took a picture. Claire wanted us to sign her poster too, so that was cool. It was the first time anyone has asked me for an autograph! YAY!

I saw Jackson walk over to Ben.

"Hey Ben, I didn't know you would be here! How's it going?" Jackson acted friendly.

"I'm doing great! I didn't know you would be here. Are you friends with Hannah?" Ben faked a smile.

"Nope, I just met Hannah. I'm like, best friends with Lola and Mike. That's how I got to meet Hannah. Pretty cool, huh?" Jackson faked a smile right back at him.

I ran over to break it up before anything bad happened. "So… you guys know each other already? How… how nice!" I smiled.

"Hehe, yeah… we're… we're really good friends. You know, we go to school with each other. We're like best friends!" Jackson said, glaring at Ben.

"Oh yeah, I bet." I heard Oliver say from behind me.

"PLACES PEOPLE!!!" Someone yelled.

"Oh, you guys, I'll see you later; I have to go. Ben, it was so nice meeting you! Will I see you after the concert? Feel free to stay backstage." Miley smiled.

"Alright, thanks!" Ben smiled. I never actually seen him smile. It's a cute smile. I like it.

"Ben, I'm going to sit with Claire in our seats." His mom said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." said Ben.

I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, Ben and Jackson weren't talking, but they were on other sides of the room from each other.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, we're apparently not talking…?" Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

"Huh, why not? Did something happen?" I walked over to Jackson.

"Well, Ben and I were just… talking." Jackson narrowed his eyes at Ben.

"Hmm, about what?" I wanted to know what they were talking about.

Oliver made his hand flat, and slid it across his neck in a signal not to ask that question. Too late, I guess, for that.

"Well, there's a girl named Lilly." Ben started.

Oh no.

"And she's _my_ girlfriend." Jackson stated.

"Yeah, whatever. There's a school dance coming up. And I was going to ask her." Ben said.

"But I was going to ask her first since she's _my_ girlfriend!" Jackson turned to Ben, and saw that Ben was facing him. They started to inch closer to each other as they talked.

"So I guess we'll have to see who asks first." Ben raised his eyebrows.

"No, because we already know she's going to choose me." Jackson took another step forward, and Ben did the same.

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" Ben said.

"No, _you_ will have to see." Jackson said and quickly spun around to face me.

NO. NO. NO!! He's going to blow my cover!!!

"Hehe, no you guys… uh… you don't have to do this now!" I glared at Jackson. Jackson gave me the 'please? I promise it'll just be this once' look.

"I said no Jackson." I raised my voice.

A second later, Miley's first song ended and she came backstage to join us.

Jackson walked over to me, and took both my hands.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Jackson whispered.

"Jackson, you know the answer would be yes to just you, so why would you want to ask me as soon as possible?" I whispered back.

Jackson smiled, and turned back to Ben. "Oh, man, you were too late, she just said yes to me."

"Jackson!" I slapped his shoulder.

"What?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Wait… why did you ask Lola instead of Lilly?" Ben asked in a confused tone.

"Uh…. Because… um…" Jackson tried to save it.

"Because I'm Lilly." I sighed, and took off the wig and then said, "Surprise?"

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be really hard to write! Give me ideas for the next chapters ahead in your reviews please! Thanks and please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the night was amazing! Not the part about Ben now knowing who Lola _really_ was, but the rest of it! I was so proud of Jackson! He tried to stay calm throughout the rest of the night, and he did a mighty fine job of it. I should get him a present, but not right now, because I'm at the lunch table with Jackson... eating lunch. You can't take me away from my food no matter how hard you try!

Wow, I'm in an extremely good mood today! Maybe it's because I only had like, 2 hours of sleep last night! Did you know that if you don't sleep for very long, you could get really hyper? Well, that's what happens to me when I'm tired!

"Hey Lilly and Jackson, can we sit with you guys today?" Todd asked. Behind him were Matt, Erik, and Ben.

"Uh…" I looked at Jackson for approval. He shrugged. "Sure! Go right ahead." I said happily. I knew Jackson liked it when I was happy, so I guess that's why he said yes.

Ben plopped himself on the seat to the right of me, while Jackson was on the left. Todd sat next to Ben, Matt sat next to Todd, and Erik sat next to Matt.

I just bounced up and down repetitively as I watched them staring at me…

Miley and Oliver came over too. "Hey Lilly, Hey Jackson." Miley said cheerfully, and scooted Ben over so she could sit next to me. Oliver then went around the round table and sat next to Jackson.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, smiling and jumping up and down in my seat. Wow, I _really_ need to settle down. But really, what was going on? Why was everyone sitting with us?

"Oliver and I just wanted to sit with you guys for a change, and I don't know what's up with them." Miley said motioning over to Ben and the others. She rolled her eyes at Ben who was staring at me.

"Okay…?" Jackson said. "Wow… you know, as much fun as sitting with sophomores is, I'm going to go sit with my other friends." Jackson said, and left the table.

"Wow, he didn't really have to think about that." Matt said.

"Yeah, so who are you all going with to the dance?" I asked, trying to start a conversation other than Jackson leaving the table.

"I'm going with Brandon." Miley smiled day-dreamily.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked.

"You haven't heard of him? He's like, the cutest guy in our whole school. He's new here too. He's so…" I started babbling.

"Yeah, wow. Okay, that was fun listening to you talking about him." Ben said sarcastically and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Who are you going with Oliver?" I asked.

"I'm going with Rachel." Oliver smiled proudly.

"Rachel? _You're_ going with Rachel Robinson?? How??" Erik asked, amazed.

"Well, first we were just talking in Biology, and then she was like, 'so, you going to the dance with anyone?' and I was like, 'nah…' and then she was like, 'how about we go together?'" Oliver smiled. "It was truly amazing."

"Uh huh… what about you guys? Oh wait, you guys are going with your girlfriends, and you Ben?" Miley asked.

"No one." Ben said sadly.

"Wait, I thought you were going with Lilly…?" Erik asked stupidly.

"Nope, she's going with Jackson." Ben said, and gave Jackson the 'evil eye'.

"I know! How about you go with… uh… Ally Macklin!" I say.

"Um, I guess I could ask her…" Ben shrugged.

"Okay… so… how is everyone?" Miley said.

The answer was with groans and heads slamming against the table… well, that was just _Oliver_ who slammed his head against the table.

"Oliver, why'd you slam your head against the table?" I asked.

"Because… I… I DON'T KNOW, OKAY???? I have to think of a reason for a second, give me just a second!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!" Oliver shrieked, and the lunch room went quiet.

"Okay…?" I turned to Miley. "You want to come over after school today? We haven't hung out in a while!" I said.

"Totally! Let me just call my dad and ask after school."

"'Kay." I said, and went back to eating my yummy cheese pizza.

----

Miley jumped on her bed, and I jumped on the bed right nest to her.

"Hi!" I said.

She laughed. "Hi! So how are things going with you and Jackson? I mean, I don't really see you with each other anymore… you know?" She asked worriedly.

"I know what you mean. We haven't actually had time together alone in a while, and I want to change that. Maybe we'll go see a movie Saturday night." I looked at my hands and sighed. "I don't want him to think that I don't like him anymore. I really do. I've been thinking a lot lately. Thinking about the times that we've been with each other. I notice that I have so much fun with him. I really like being with him, but we haven't really been with each other in a really long time. I hope things are going to change. I think I might… well… never mind." I shook my head.

"No, come on, you can tell me! I thought I was your best friend!" Miley pouted.

I laughed. "Ok, but it's really embarrassing, and I… I don't really know if it's entirely true yet, so don't go telling Jackson."

"Alright, I promise." She put her hand on her heart.

"Okay, I think that I might actually..." I sighed, and went on, "I think I might actually love Jackson."

_BOOM. _ Boom is a really weird word, but anyways, that's the sound I heard from the hallway. Was Jackson standing right there? Did he hear what I said? I'm not even sure if it's the truth! I don't want him to know _yet_ if I love him, because I have no idea if I really do!

"What was that?" I asked worried.

"Oh, it was probably just Jackson tripping… again." Miley bit her lip.

"Did he hear what I said?!" I stood up and walked to the hallway.

"Hopefully not…" Miley got up too and walked to the door.

I open the door, and I see Jackson lying on the ground, holding his ankle with his left hand and saying stuff like, "Oww!!! Gosh darn it!!!" and yelling in pain.

"Jackson!! Are you okay?" I ran up to him and kneeled down next to him. Of course I knew that he wasn't okay, but I guess that's what I say every time someone gets hurt.

"No! I'm not okay! I think I just like, twisted my ankle! It hurts like heck!" He says, and sits up to look into my eyes.

"Do you always trip like this while running up the stairs?" I laugh.

"Well… uh… sometimes." He bit his lip and faced the ground where his ankle is.

"Um, did you, by any chance, uh… hear what we were, um, talking about in there?" Miley asked nervously.

"Well, I might have been just strolling along towards Miley's room when I heard you guys talking… so I decided to maybe see what you were talking about, and then… I… I…" He sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have eavesdropped.

"I guess it's okay." I closed my eyes.

"Lilly, can we talk please?" He asked.

My heart started to race. I couldn't help it. I guess I really do… no. Wait, what am I saying? I don't really _know_ if I love him, right?

"Sure. Can you stand up?" I asked.

"I'll try. I might need help though. Let's go to, um, the beach I guess?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded, and helped him up.

When we finally got to the quiet part of the beach, he sat down in the sand, and I sat across from him.

"So, you now know how I _might_ feel about you. Let me tell you that I don't know for sure." My cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"I know. And… um… I'm _pretty_ sure that I… uh… don't really feel the same way. I mean, Lilly, I really, really like you, but not more than just as boyfriend and girlfriend, you know what I mean? I don't think I actually... _love_ you quite yet."

I knew he would say that. I had a gut feeling about that. I closed my eyes. I felt my eyes start to water. I kept my eyes closed until the water went away, then I opened them again.

Jackson was staring at me, like he was thinking about something. Something that had to do with us.

I can't believe I would actually cry about something like this. I like I might… well, no. I'm pretty sure I _know_ that I'm in love with Jackson.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm writing this other story but I'm not posting it on fanfiction because it doesn't have to do with any show or movie or anything like that. It's totally made up. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just realized that it was really random of Lilly to start saying that she loved Jackson and it was really quick and stuff, but like Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana says, "They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye". Hehe, enjoy the chapter!!**

**Chapter 7**

"Lilly, please open up!" Oliver called from outside my door.

"Ugh, FINE!" I sobbed. I had to give in. He's been begging for about an hour now.

He opened the door and sat on my bed beside me.

"Hey." He said sympathetically.

"Hi." I pouted.

"Um, I want to talk to you about what happened with you and Jackson. May I?" He asked.

I had to admit, it was really sweet of Oliver to talk to me about this even when I was crying my guts out. Why am I like this? People say it's good to cry, but I don't see anything _good_ about this.

"I guess…" I closed my eyes.

"Okay. Let me first tell you that guys don't like to show their emotion… well, most guys I know. Yeah, he may not feel the same way about you as you do to him, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be with you anymore. He really likes you, Lilly, but I mean, that sort of came as a shock to him, because truthfully, he's never actually had someone tell him that besides his mom and dad, and _maybe_ Miley. But from another girl? Never. Just give him a little time. If you go up to him and, like, desperately beg him to like… love you or something, or if you cry over this and never come out of your room, then he'll never say that he loves you. You need to act like everything is normal. On Monday at school, act like it's just another one of those happy days, and be with your friends. Let Jackson think this over a little bit, and then he'll decide what to do, okay?" Oliver took a deep breathe.

That was probably the most amazing thing I have _ever_ heard Oliver say in my entire years of knowing him. That totally changed my perspective. Jackson wants to think about all this, I can deal with that.

I opened my eyes, and looked into Oliver's eyes.

"Thanks Oliver, you have no idea how much that helped. Thank you." I smiled as the last tear drop fell from my cheek to my jeans.

"Anytime." He smiled back. "I really have to go. My mom's going to kill me if I don't get home in time for dinner." He got up.

"You can stay here for dinner if you want." I suggested.

"Hmm… okay!" He smiled and skipped to my phone to ask his mom. I laughed and he laughed along with me.

It was nice when it was just the two of us. We actually got to talk and stuff. He's a really great friend. Or should I say, a _True_ friend. **(a/n: that would be a great place to stop this chapter, but then you guys would kill me for it being too short, if not, then I would kill myself… metaphorically speaking)**

----

"Please pass the chicken!" Oliver said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Ew. You _do not_ want to see Oliver eat. It's gross, yet funny. I started to laugh and orange juice came spitting out of my mouth, and some came out of my nose. GROSS!

I passed him the chicken.

"Hey, will you come with me to the hospital to give some of this chicken to my mom? She says the food there sucks.

"Sure!" Oliver said cheerfully.

Since my mom is in the hospital, I've been having dinner on my own these days, except when I go over to Miley's house.

---

"Hey mom!" I whispered.

"Hey honey! Oliver, is that you?" She asked, barely able to open her eyes.

"Yup, it's me Miss T. Hey! That rhymes!!" Oliver laughed like Goofy, which made me laugh, and then my mom laughed because Oliver's a dork.

"Mom, I brought you some left over chicken from tonight, and mashed potatoes. I know you love my mashies!" I smiled and laughed. That's what we call mashed potatoes. It's a cool word, you know?

Oliver giggled. Seriously, he _giggled_. Have you ever heard a guy giggle before? Well, it's pretty scary!! I almost jumped out of my pants!! I'm pretty sure that's just an expression…

"Thanks sweetie. Oh man, I've been losing more and more weight. It's horrible. No matter how much I eat, I just get smaller. The doctors say its normal for this to happen, and they'll try to fix it. I've also lost most of my hair because of the treatment they're giving me." She closed her eyes all the way.

It was painful seeing her like this. She could barely keep her eyes open all the way, and her hair was almost gone. She was also extremely pale, and I didn't like that at all because I knew that it wasn't healthy.

"I'm sorry mom. I hope you come back home soon. I get lonely. I bet you do too. Oliver had dinner with me tonight though. I have to go back home because I have to wake up early tomorrow for the community service stuff. Oliver, you're going, right?" I said.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm coming. I can't believe they would actually have us do work on a Sunday! It's torture I tell you, torture!!!" I almost yelled, and some of the nurses shushed him. "Sorry!" He whispered back.

"Well, I'll see you soon Lilly. Nice to see you Oliver. Walk home safely! It's getting a little dark earlier now a days." My mom said.

"I love you." I said, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She said.

With that, we walked out into the cold air of California. Funny I say that California is cold, but it's true when you're talking about night time.

----

"Hey Lilly! What's up?" Oliver asked as he caught up to me on my way to lunch.

"Eh, nothing much… I got a call from the hospital this morning, and they said that my mom is really sick. I'm getting really worried." I looked at the tiled floors as I walked.

"I'm sorry. I can come visit her with you after school if you want." He offered.

I smiled. "Sure! That would be awesome."

"Lilly and Oliver, over here!" Miley waved us over.

"Hey Miley, hey Ben. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

Oh. My. Gosh. I completely forgot about Cole! Where has he been this past week? Sick? I feel bad for Miley. She isn't with him as often.

"Oh, they want to sit with the 'cool' kids." Miley rolls her eyes.

"Where has Cole been?" I ask suddenly.

"Oh, he's sick. He has a terrible fever." Miley sighs. "I sure hope he doesn't break up with me because we haven't seen each other in a while.

"It's been a week." I said as I chewed my food.

"No…? It's been more than a week. Like, 2 weeks. Where have _you_ been Lilly?" Miley snorted.

"Sorry. I guess I've just been a little out of it lately." I sighed and looked over my shoulder to Jackson. He was eating with his friends and laughed at a joke someone told. Someone pointed at me and Jackson turned around and looked at me. Our eyes met, and he gave a little wave and turned back around to his friends. I felt a lump in my throat. A big one. I felt like I was going to start crying.

While I was sitting here, thinking mostly of him, he was having fun with his friends, and acting like we were never together. Is this what it's like to have your heart broken?

I couldn't help it; I just _had_ to stare more.

Oliver tapped my shoulder and I quickly spun around to look at him.

"Lilly, he'll talk to you when he's ready. Trust me." He reassured me. That didn't make me feel any better. I need to talk to him _now_. I guess I _am_ being a little pushy, but I just really like him. Is that weird or something? Does he feel uncomfortable dating a 15 year old when he's 17? I guess I would feel weird if I was him, but I don't care about the age difference, I just want to be with him.

I sighed and looked back at Jackson, but he was already walking out of the lunch room. I turned back around and Ben, Miley, and Oliver were staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I just… never mind." I sighed again and started to eat more.

After lunch I walked to my locker for my next class, and Jackson was there.

"Hi." I said and put in my locker combination.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Don't you need to get to class?" I asked.

"It's study hall for me this hour." He said.

"Oh, well, I have to get to _my_ class." I closed my locker when I had all my books.

"Lilly, can I talk to you?" He asked and looked into my eyes.

"Now? No, I need to get to class." I said and started to walk away. Why was I doing this? Of course I wanted to talk. I course I want to hear what he has to say. But now isn't a good time.

"Well, maybe I can pick you up after school so we _can_ talk?" He asked hopefully.

"I guess." I shrugged. I know, I don't feel that way _at all_ but I have to play it 'cool', right? Right.

"Thanks. I'll see you then. Bye." He said and walked away.

**A/N: Hmm… I wonder what's going to happen… no, seriously, I need ideas!! Please review with ideas for the next chapter!!! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Saturday! Just to warn you, this chapter may cause some sadness!**

**Chapter 8 **

I'm about 10 seconds away from chickening out from talking to Jackson. 9…8…7…

"Bye Lilly!" Miley and Oliver said as they walked past me. They were walking home because apparently Jackson told them that he needed to be _alone_ with me.

"Bye." I said. I told Oliver that I couldn't see my mom after school with him, because Jackson was going to 'talk' to me.

4…3…2…1…

"Hey Lilly." Jackson limped up to me. His ankle apparently still hurts.

Shoot, I thought he was going to be so late that I would just walk home and not talk to him. I'm starting to think that I was right about him reading my mind. Okay Jackson, if you are reading my mind… say… 'dude, I can read your mind'.

"So, should we get going?" He asked.

No Jackson, that's not what you're supposed to say… you're supposed to say 'dude, I can read your mind'.

"Sure." I said.

Okay, I guess I was wrong. But maybe he just doesn't want me to _know_ that he can read minds. Maybe he just wants to keep reading my mind without telling me that he is! And the next thing you know, he'll take over my mind!!

"Lilly, I have a secret to tell you. I can read minds." Jackson said.

Ha-ha, just kidding. He didn't say that, but I wish he would just admit it! He didn't say anything until we got to his car.

"Hop on in." He patted my back and went around the front of the car to get in the drivers seat.

I buckled my seatbelt. Of course you _have_ to buckle your seatbelt. Everyone knows that. Now I bet Jackson is laughing inside his head because I'm thinking about seatbelts and how it's important to wear them. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

No Jackson, everything is fine. I'm so happy that I'm here with you even though you don't love me, I'm fine with just letting it go and moving on, I'm fine with everything because that's just the way I am!! Dude, of _course_ something's wrong!! Why do you think I haven't talked at all but one word?! Seriously Jackson, for a guy who can read minds, you aren't very smart.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just had a bad day." I said.

Whenever I say that, I always start singing the song _'Because you had a bad day__you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around, you say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day, you had a bad day…'_

Was that lame of me to sing the whole chorus like that?

"Lilly?" Jackson waved his free hand infront of my face.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"You were zoning out there for a second."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I shook my head to get my brain to function properly.

"I was just saying that we're here…" He pointed.

We were parked in the parking lot of the park. Miley, Jackson and I always used to come here and play tag when Oliver wouldn't play. When we were done playing tag, we had a homemade picnic my the big oak tree near the swing-set. It's one of my favorite memories.

"Oh, wow. I haven't been here in a really long time." I was wide-eyed. Did Jackson really remember what we used to do?

"Yeah, same, so I decided to take you here so we could talk. No one really comes here anymore…" He got out of the car, and I did the same. We walked over to the big oak tree and sat down on a blanket Jackson brought.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, I was kind of worried.

"Well, we're still going to the dance together, right? I mean, you haven't asked Ben or anything?" He bit his lip.

"No, I haven't." I said, shyly. Did he still want to go to the dance with me?

"Okay, thank goodness. I just turned down Molly because I was still hoping we could go together." He said.

That is probably the sweetest thing he's done in a while. I smile. He smiles back.

"Um," he swallowed and narrowed his eyebrows like he's thinking hard about what he was going to say next. "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Friday night. I…I guess I was just really shocked about what you said and everything. Like, I was just walking to the bathroom, and I heard you two talking, and I heard my name, so I wanted to see what you were talking about. As I was passing, I heard how you felt, and I wasn't watching where I was going, so I tripped on some stupid outfit of Miley's that she probably dropped or something. Then you came rushing out with Miley, and I talked with you about what you said. I… I… I can't say that I love you back, because I don't exactly feel that way, and I know how much that hurt you. I really do like you Lilly. A lot, way more than you can imagine, but, I don't think I'm at the 'love' stage yet. I mean, when I'm with you, my stomach feels all weird, and when I look at you, I actually feel myself burning up. I just don't feel as strong for you as you do for me." He sighed.

I couldn't help it, my eyes were starting to water, and then I felt Jackson's finger wipe off a tear that was falling down my cheek. Of course, I wasn't _so_ upset, I just felt so embarrassed that I like him more than he likes me.

"Aw Lilly, please don't cry. I know it's like, upsetting and all…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry." I took a deep breathe, "I just, I don't know how to explain it." I closed my eyes.

"Lilly…" He said, and I opened my eyes. He faced was inching closer to mine, and our lips finally met. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer.

I have to tell the truth. This feeling he's giving me right now, I've been longing for it for a really long time. It feels so perfect.

We parted and Jackson was looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Lilly."

"It's okay, I understand." I said, and looked down at my lap.

"Should you be getting home now?" He asked me.

"Actually, I need to get to the hospital. Will you come with me to visit my mom?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, and stood up. I also stood up, and we walked, well, _I_ walked, and he limped back to the car.

---

"Mom?" I knocked on the door to her hospital room.

"Mm..?" Her voice was shaky.

"It's Lilly and Jackson." I kneeled my her bed and Jackson stood behind me.

"Helloo Llliillyy… Jjaackksoon" She trembled.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked.

"Ookkayy…" She brought her hand up to touch mine.

"Is the treatment working?"

"Noottt soo well…"

I swallowed hard.

She started to cough repetitively, and a doctor rushed in.

"Ms. Truscott?" The doctor asked.

"Yesss…?" She asked in between coughs.

The doctor looked at the breathing machine thing, and I looked too. It wasn't steady anymore, and it was starting to get low.

"Oh dear. Oh no. Oh my." The doctor rushed out and came back a second later with water. "Here, drink some water." She said.

My mom's hands were shaking as she held and drank the water. She coughed more.

"What's happening? Is something bad going on? Is she dying?" I stood up as I started asking questions. I was scared, and I held on to Jackson while he held on to me for support.

"She… she isn't doing so well. If you would, please step out of the room." The doctor asked us.

"No! She's my mom. I'm staying in here. What's going on?" I asked.

A few nurses came in and escorted me out of the room along with Jackson.

"No! Mom!" I yelled as they shut the door on us.

"Lilly, calm down, the doctors will help her, she's just having a little cough attack." Jackson tried to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"No, that's my mom in there. She could be dying! I want to be with her at all times!!" I was about to open the door but Jackson caught both my arms.

"Lilly, please. The more you panic, the more your mom will panic, and panicking is _not_ what people should be doing right now." Jackson turned me to face him. "Just calm down."

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I closed my eyes to calm down.

"Lilly? Jackson? You… may… um… come in now. She's not coughing anymore." The doctor's voice was shaking.

Why was the doctors voice shaking? Something is wrong, my mom might be dying in there! I rushed in and knelt by her.

"Mom? Mom, please say something." I said.

"Lilly… I…I…I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too mom. Please don't go. Mom?" Tears started to fall down my face, but this was a good reason to cry.

"Lilly…" She gave out a cough and reached for my hand. I held her hand firmly.

"Mom. Please, no."

There was no answer.

"Mom?" I asked again.

She coughed once more, and there was no movement in the room.

I put my head down on her bed and started to sob. I felt Jackson's arm wrap around me and hug me tightly.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." I heard his voice trembling, and I looked up at him. He was actually crying too. Silently, but he was crying. I wrapped my arms around him.

Heather Truscott: 1964-2007

**A/N: This chapter was so sad!! I'm sorry for that. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm soooo, soooo, soooo, soooo, sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while!!! I have an exchange student staying with me, so it's really hard. Anyways, please review! This chapter is going to be HUGE! **

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Lilly!" Miley hugged me as I walked in her house.

"Hey." I sighed. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I mean, until my dad gets out."

"No problem! We, of course, are like… sisters! And now we are!!" She squealed.

"Hehe, yeah. So, am I staying in your room?" I asked.

"Well, duh! I mean… you weren't thinking of staying in Jackson's room… were you?" She asked worriedly.

I started to laugh, and she joined me. "Of course not! I was just thinking if you had a guest room, but your room is cool too! And of course, your AWESOME closet!!" I smiled.

"Of course" She rolled her eyes. Jackson walked into the living room, and saw me.

"What's she doing here?" He pointed to me.

"Glad to see you too!" I said.

"Sorry. Just… really, what are you doing here with those suit cases… oh. You're… umm… you're…" He couldn't continue.

"Yup, I'm living here for now, if that's okay with you…? You know, my best friend lives here also. Unless it's too awkward for you?" I asked.

"Uh… no, it's… um… fine." He stumbled on his way back upstairs.

"That was weird…" Miley stated the obvious.

"Uh... _yeah_!" I laughed.

"Do you want to go to your house tonight? So Jackson doesn't feel so… weird having such a short notice?" She offered.

That was actually a pretty good idea!

"I would _love_ to!" I smiled and we skipped, well, walked to my house.

Once we got to my house, I felt a little empty inside. I wish I had another family member besides Jordan. Where _is_ Jordan anyways?

"JORDAN?!?!?!" I called.

"I think he's sleeping over at Jackson's house… and my house. At the same time!" We both laughed.

"Oh, okay. That could be a reason of why he wanted to get out of that room. Ha-ha." I started to walk upstairs.

"How has Jordan been taking all of this?" Miley plopped on my bed.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen him in a while. I think I heard him crying last night though. At the funeral. By the way, thanks for coming to that. I'm glad I had someone there. Well.. I guess I had Oliver, but he was in his own little world. Ben was really nice there too, but it felt awkward because he kept on hugging me, and then Jackson was thinking, probably, in his mind, 'wow, I really want to kill that dude' and then Jordan walked over to Jackson and led him to the opposite side of the room? I mean, wow! I didn't know Jordan was like that. Know what I was thinking and everything." I took a deep breathe.

"Wow, Lilly, you can just stop talking right now and relax." Miley shook her head.

"You're probably right. So you want to go to bed? It's like, what, 11:00ish?" I asked.

"More like 1:00ish." Miley laughed and fell right to sleep.

I looked at the clock a moment later after I heard Miley snoring, which meant that she was asleep. It was already 1:30. I couldn't seem to fall asleep though. It was just so hard having your mom die.

10 seconds later, I heard a pounding on the window. I started to freak. Miley didn't hear it. Maybe I was just hearing things? I sure hope so!

_Clonk. _

There it is again.

_Clonk_.

Okay, starting to freak out here!

I hastily walked over to the window and opened the blinds. There were street lights still on, and then I looked into my front yard. Standing there, was the one, the only, Ben. Throwing rocks or pebbles, or whatever, at my window. He waved when he saw me.

I had to think fast. Either I go down there and tell him to leave, or I stay up here, having him wait out there alone. I'll be the nice person and tell him to leave.

When I got outside, he sat down in the grass to wait for me. I sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I… well, I just want to say sorry about your mom dying." He whispered back.

"Um, you were there yesterday… so why are you _really_ here?" I asked.

"Well, um… will you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Are you crazy? Incase you didn't now, Jackson already asked me."

"No… he asked _Lola_." Ben smiled.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I have to say no. I'm already going with Jackson. Besides, he's my boyfriend. I can't go to a dance with someone that isn't my boyfriend. That would be a little weird, wouldn't it?" I pointed out.

He drew closer to me.

"I don't think it would be weird." He scooted closer, again.

"Ben…?"

Right then and there, he kissed me… on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me… and _kissed_ me. I _tried_ to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. Then, from out of the corner of my eye, I saw headlights. I pushed Ben away as hard as I could, and he pulled away too, noticing, finally, that I did _not_ want to kiss him.

I looked at the car that was stopped in front of my house. It was Jackson's car. And who was in it you might ask? Jordan, and the one, the only… Jackson.

"Shoot." I said under my breath.

"Oh, come on. He's not _really_ going to get all mad, is he? I mean, what kind of boyfriend would _that_ be?" Ben did a whisper-laugh type thing. I glared at Ben. He put his head down, "Sorry." He said.

I stood up and walked over to Jackson, who was now getting out of his car and walking over to us.

"Jackson." I tried to stop him from going over to Ben and kicking his brains out.

"Oh, sorry Lilly, did I interrupt your kissing session?" he asked sarcastically.

"Jackson, let me explain." I tried to keep up with his walking pace. I guess his ankle wasn't twisted after all.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "Explain what? Explain how I was just driving over here with your brother to make sure you and Miley were okay, and then you decide to kiss Ben because I was surprised you were staying with us too?"

"Jackson, you got it all wrong. Ben…" Jackson didn't let me talk.

"I don't want an excuse. Okay? I saw what you were doing. You decided, 'oh! I have an idea, I'm going to go out with Ben now, and leave Jackson with no one! I have the best ideas, don't I?'" Jackson gave me a dirty look.

"You think I _wanted_ to kiss him? Well, you've got it all wrong my friend." I pursed my lips.

"Really, then why don't you tell me what _really_ happened?" Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot to wait for me to start explaining.

"What's going on?" Jordan walked up to us.

"Well _Jackson_ thinks that I was kissing Ben, but that's not what really happened." I glared at Jackson.

"Lilly, just explain what happened then, while you still have a chance." Jordan said. Not in a mean way, but in an advising way.

"Okay, so while Miley was sleeping, I heard this thumping or tapping noise. I can't really explain the noise, but anyways…"

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Jackson interrupted me, again.

"_Because…_ I couldn't. It's hard to sleep when your mom just _died_, and you should know that! Anyways…" oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"What did you just say?!" Jackson took a step closer, making him look larger and more powerful.

"I-I'm sorry, I did-didn't mean t-to say t-that!" I trembled.

"Dude it just slipped out let her talk." Jordan pushed Jackson back.

"Thanks. Anyways, I looked out the window, and saw that it was Ben. I decided to come down, and tell him to go away. He was sitting on the grass, and I decided to sit with him and talk about _why_ he's here. He ended up asking me to the dance. I said no, and explained why. He then kissed me. I tried to pull away, but it wouldn't work. When he finally did, I got up, and saw you." I took a deep breathe, again.

Jackson sighed and looked up. That's what he does when he thinks.

"So this is all Bens fault." Jackson looked at me, and then at Ben. Ben was now standing up and walking over to Jackson. They both glared at each other, and Jackson started to yell at him.

Ben started to yell back, and then… Ben took the first swing. That's right; Jackson got punched in the eye. The rest was really bad. Jackson tripped Ben, and while Ben was on the ground, Jackson got on top of him, and started to beat Ben's guts out.

Ben got out from Jackson's grasp and kneed Jackson in the spot that hurts. They went on like this for about 10 seconds more, and I got out of spacing out.

"STOP YOU GUYS! JUST STOP!" I yelled and Jackson stopped and looked at me, but Ben didn't.

"BEN!" I yelled, and then he stopped to look at me too.

"I can't believe you guys. I thought you were better than that. If you're going to act like that, I'm not taking either one of you to the dance! I'm probably not even going to _go_ to the dance now! So just stop, okay? Ben, I know how you feel, but I _am_… or _was_ going out with Jackson!" I stopped for a second, and Jackson butted in.

"Was?" He had a worried look on his face.

I sighed. "Yes… _was_."

**A/N: Aw man! The chapter's over! Let me tell you, I had an amazing time writing this chapter! Special thanks to hannahmontanaluva for the awesome idea of having Ben come in the middle of the night and asking her to the dance! It gave me great ideas for this chapter! THANKS!!! PLEASE review people! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, this is the second to last chapter! Next chapter is going to be the last one! Sorry!! This is more like a filler chapter, but I think it's really good. Please review!**

**Chapter 10**

I, Lilly Truscott, have just broken up with my boyfriend about 15 minutes ago. What happened from then and now? Well, let me tell you.

I told him that he _was_ my boyfriend, and that he wasn't anymore. Ben was wide eyed, and so was Jackson. I think I saw a tear running down Jackson's cheek. I thought to myself then _did I really make him cry? Is it my fault he's sad?_ Then I thought how he hurt me, and I went inside shortly after both boys left. Jordan decided to stay at our house tonight with Miley and I, just incase something happened over the night. Ben gave me a hug before he left, which I didn't appreciate, but I accepted.

Now I'm lying in my bed, crying myself to sleep. Can you believe that Miley slept through the whole thing? She's going to be really confused when she finds that my pillow is soaking wet from crying, and that Jackson won't talk to me, if he does I'll be thankful.

I know a lot of people like it when boys are fighting for them, and for boys the other way around, but I don't. It hurts me when I see other people fighting just because of one girl who _already_ has a boyfriend.

Jackson new that I loved him, but I question why he still thought that I wanted Ben more. I don't get it.

By morning, Miley was up, and waiting for me to get up. I found her on the computer typing away. She was on AIM and talking to Jackson. We didn't have school because of conferences. It was a Friday, and the dance is tomorrow night!

"Hey Miley." I said, solemnly.

"Lilly! I'm really sorry! I just heard! Well, I read, and Jackson told me just now! I can't believe he was fighting Ben! I mean, _duh_, he knew that you were going out with him, but I guess he was just jealous because he saw you kissing Ben! He said that you said that Ben kissed you, and you didn't kiss back, but he doesn't believe you! I also called him, and I heard that he was crying! Oh well, he was too immature. Well, that's boys for ya!" Miley shook her head.

I laughed. Miley always made me laugh, even when she wasn't trying, I guess it's her gift! "Its okay, Miley, I guess I'm just going to go to the dance with no one. Can you believe it's already tomorrow night? I already have the dress and everything. Too bad it's going to waste. I was going to use it to really shock Jackson and make him really happy. Have you heard if he's still going? I think Ben's going with… himself?"

"Aw, Lilly! I'm sorry! If only I wasn't going with Cole! You know, I haven't actually talked to him in the longest time! Oh, and Jackson says he doesn't want to come. Sorry, again." Miley looked down at her feet.

"It's okay; you don't have to be sorry. I broke up with him because it was just best for the both of us. Of course we can still be friends, but nothing more. Besides, it was hard liking him more than he liked me. Miley, I'm going to go on a bike ride and then take a shower, do you want to get your bike and we can ride together?" I offered.

"No thanks, I'm not such a big bike rider." She laughed. "You have fun, and just call me if you need something!" She smiled, we hugged goodbye, and she left.

She sounded just like my mom when she said that she could call me if I needed anything. Gosh, I miss her so much! I wish she was still with me right now. My father too. If only he would just get a grip and stop doing bad things. He's in jail right now, sadly.

As I was riding my bike, I saw Ben outside in his front lawn, just sitting in the middle of it and closing his eyes while his I-pod earphones were in his ears. I stopped my bike and walked up to him. I stood right in front of him.

"Hey Ben." I said darkly. I didn't mean for it to come out that way though. I wanted to act like everything was fine around him.

"Lilly? Lilly?!" He jumped up and gave me a big hug then stepped back. "Lilly, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, and a thousand times more really sorry! I didn't know what came over me! This is _my entire_ fault! I didn't mean for it to lead to your break up with Jackson! It's my entire fault and I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you, and I shouldn't have started the fight, and I shouldn't have made it seem like you had to break up with Jackson! Jackson wasn't the bad guy, it was me, and I understand if you never talk to me again, because I deserve it! I'm so, so, _so_, sorry! Tell me anything you want, and I'll do it for you! What can I do to make it up to you?"

Wow, did he practice that whole speech in front of his mirror?

"Oh Ben, I forgive you. I just saw you sitting on your lawn, and I was wondering _why_?" I asked. I know I forgave him too fast, but what can I say? That speech was amazing, and I believe him, it _was_ his entire fault.

"I was kind of meditating because I was getting ready to go over to your house and tell you all of that. I practiced it like, a million times. Oh, and can I say one more thing?" He asked, and I nodded, "You smell really bad." He covered his nose with his hand.

We both laughed and then I spoke up again. "Yeah, I was going to take a shower when I was done with my bike ride, and then I saw you, so I decided it was time we talked about last night." I said.

"Oh. Ok. Um, you're probably wondering why I kissed you, and I kissed you because I really, really like you, and I wanted to see if there was anything there, you know? Like a _spark_ or something. Like in movies how when the people kiss they know that they were meant for each other. Yeah, I watch chick flicks." He blushed.

I laughed, but not to be rude, just a playful laugh. "Yeah, I know. And… dare I ask what you thought?"

"Well… there was nothing. Nothing at all. Then I realized what a jerk I was being by kissing you, but then I saw Jackson. I so badly just wanted to get him because I just… I was so jealous. Sorry… again." He bit his lip.

"I understand. And, thank you. Thanks for saying sorry and everything. I need to get going so I can get home before lunch. That's when Jordan usually wakes up. Bye Ben!" I waved, and he smiled and waved back.

"Bye, and thanks for listening." He said.

"No problem." I smiled, and rode away.

I'm glad that I got this sorted out with Ben. Now I just need to talk to Jackson.

I rode up the Stewart driveway, and knocked on the door. Mr. Stewart opened up.

"Oh, hey Lilly!" He smiled.

"Hey Mr. Stewart, is Jackson there?" I asked.

"No, sorry. He just left actually. I think he was just going to the beach. You might find him there." He suggested.

"Okay, thanks! Bye!" I smiled, and rode away.

I looked at my watch. It read 12:06 AM. _I_ _don't have time to actually go to Jackson right now. Jordan's going to kill me!_ I thought. I quickly rushed home and got there just in time. Jordan was about to call my cell phone, he said so himself.

"Sorry. I need to go take a shower, and then do you want to go out to lunch?" I asked.

"I can't, I have to go to work. We can't live without money! Maybe Miley will go with you. I need to leave now; I just wanted to make sure that you were home safe. And, Lilly?" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting down, about to turn on the TV.

"Take it easy. I know it's hard for both of us." He nodded and left.

Jordan. Man, I love that guy. We get into so many fights, but I think, for once in my life, I can truly say that I love him, and I never want to loose him. Ever.

**A/N: Cheesy ending, and this was a filler chapter, but I just had to get this one in. Alright, so next chapter is going to be the last chapter! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: special thanks to all the people who reviewed!!!**

**Chapter 11 **

It's Saturday night, and I'm currently in the car right now, with Cole and Miley. I'm not going with Jackson. I never got around to it. I wanted to, but he wasn't home today, at all. He had the day off from work, so I wonder why he wasn't just sitting at home with the TV on. That's what I would do.

We just arrived at the dance, and who do I see? Ben. He's sitting with who I'm guessing is who he took to the dance.

"Hey Ben. Who's this?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"This is Emily Winters. She's a new student here, so I asked her to come to the dance with me. Have you talked to Jackson?" He asked.

"No. I haven't. So now I'm here at the dance… dateless with no friends with me!" I smiled and he laughed.

"I'm sorry about that. I would go with you, but I already asked Emily. Emily, this is Lilly. She's one of my good friends." He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Lilly. You can be with us if you have no one to be with tonight." She offered.

"No thanks, I'll leave you guys alone. I'll find someone else to dance with." I waved goodbye and went inside the school gym.

I found streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling. I also found the refreshments table. _Yum_.

I walked over and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I said.

"It's fine." He smiled. "I recognize you, have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so…" I thought.

"Oh, maybe I'm mistaking you for another beautiful girl that looks just like you." He winked. "You want to dance?"

"Uh… sure." I looked around for any sign of Jackson, Ben, Emily, Miley or Cole.

The guy put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands around him neck.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Billy Robinson. And yours?"

"Lilly Truscott. Oh! Of course I know who you are! Oliver is with your sister tonight!" I realized.

"Oh, yeah. Rachel was talking about Oliver _all_ week. It got really annoying. So, what grade are you in?" He asked.

He probably didn't want to talk about his sister now… "I'm a freshman, and you?"

"I'm a sophomore. Are you here with anyone tonight?"

"Nope, I'm here with just myself, what about you?" I asked.

"Same with me, I just came for fun. My friends ditched me for their dates, but that's okay. As long as I'm talking to someone now and not just standing at the food table looking like an idiot who can't get a date." He said, and I laughed.

"I did have a date with my boyfriend, until we broke up last night." I sighed remembering what happened.

"I'm sorry about that. Maybe a little kiss would make it better?" He asked.

I gave him a 'your weird, don't even think about it' look.

"Kidding!" He said.

"Riiight…" I rolled my eyes, but smiled too. That's when the music stopped playing and the principle came to the stage.

"Alright everyone, I hope you're all having a great time! Now to announce the people who helped to make this dance happen! Lana Minchin, Sharon Parkinson, Mina Lunge, and Jamie Hubble, please come to the stage so everyone can see your pretty little faces!" She smiled, and everyone clapped and cheered when they came on stage.

"Thank you. I would just like to say that this dance couldn't have happened without all of you guys and girls for coming to the dance! It sure means a lot to us! I sure hope you enjoy yourself but before that happens," Jamie gave out a laugh before she started to talk again, "I would like to announce this years Prince and Princess of the Spring Fling! So…" She opened a slip of paper that had two names on it, "Amber Addison and Jake Lodgings! Come on up and take your crowns! The rest of you grab a partner for another _slow dance_!" She smiled and put the microphone back on the stand.

"Lilly, I'm going to ask another girl to dance, if you don't mind." Billy said.

"No, not at all. Have fun!" I smiled, and he walked away.

So now I was standing there looking stupid. This is just what I was afraid of. I saw Ben and Emily dancing together, Oliver and Rachel, Erik and Becky, Todd, and Riley, Matt, and Caroling, Miley and Cole… and I was with no one.

That's when things started to change. I saw Jackson just entering the gym with a tux on. He looked really handsome and cute. He wasn't with anyone. Maybe he won't notice me…

I looked away, but about 10 seconds later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jackson standing centimeters away from me.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you." He said. I noticed he had bags under his eyes.

"Okay, talk." I said.

"Well, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I guess I just got jealous because I saw you kissing Ben." He looked down.

"You want to talk while we dance?" I offered.

He smiled. "I would love to."

He led me to the dance floor and we started to dance.

"Alright, continue." I said.

"Okay, so I was at the beach all day today and yesterday. I've just been sitting in the sand for 2 whole days without sleeping, thinking about what I did. And… I just couldn't help but feel sorry. After all that you've been through. You mom dying, your dad gone, and of course, I had to make it worse. I just wish I could make it up to you…" He sighed, and stopped talking to breathe for a little bit.

"Anything else before I start talking?" I asked.

"Yes. There is something I would like to say. I've been thinking… and… I've realized something. The reason I haven't been able to sleep, or eat is because… I… I…" He stopped for a minute.

"I love you." He said.

I took a deep, shaky breathe. Did he really say that, or am I just imagining it? No, this is real.

"I love you too." I smiled and he smiled back.

Everything is going to be okay after all.

**A/N: Well… the story is over! I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!!!**


End file.
